


Give it back

by lasairfhiona, taibhrigh



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed has something Calleigh wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it back

**Author's Note:**

> What was supposed to be a plot Bunny turned into a ficlet written entirely in text messages.

Calleigh enjoyed sci-fi and fantasy and techie toys that had nothing to do with her job--though she liked those too. She thought of herself as a closet geek. Which is why her and Tim always got along so well. He was an acknowledged geek. And that was now the problem as he had nabbed her iPhone and wouldn't give it back.

She wasn't worried about the phone itself. What scared her was what applications and other things would end up on her phone knowing his warped sense of humor. She didn't need the Star Trek phaser or some other weird game. Plus, there was always the chance he would change her ring tone to something embarrassing.

She could just see it now--her phone would go off blaring the Star Wars theme song in front of Stetler.  She needed to get her phone back and plot a suitable revenge. And she already had an idea since she knew where he kept his convention photos...


End file.
